fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 November 2015
10:25 Y U must be so difficult? :p 01:50 ... 01:50 I find this situation utterly ridiculous 01:55 ditto. >_< 01:55 welp. bye Spey o/ Sorry for everything.. :3 01:55 to tell you the truth, I knew this was going to happen, hence I invited Munch to join, and not Saru. 01:56 :D 01:56 sorry to hear you are leaving. =[ 02:00 yeah :/ 02:00 hahaha 02:00 It's for the best. 02:00 I'll parent lock the wiki, wonder if it's possible :p 02:01 ok, I'll go now o/ bye Give my best regards to Gouenji ;) 02:15 Tis the season to be angry o/ 02:16 o/ 02:17 pm's ;) 03:00 p00p 03:00 :3 03:05 @SajuukBot Love ya <3 03:06 xD 03:06 it's amusing because saying SajuukBot pings me... xD 03:11 o/ 03:11 o/ 03:13 Please don't leave the wiki Munch because of the grammar :P 03:13 And hey o/ 03:14 yeah, Omojuze left the wiki today :/ 03:16 he what lol 03:16 because of grammar? 03:16 the uk shit 03:16 see Saru's wall lol 03:17 he pretty much left because Saru was cleaning a page 03:17 lol 03:18 I was relevant for a moment! so happy XD 03:18 lmao 03:19 me and him have similar editing habits??? o_O 03:20 Thats news to me 03:20 :P 03:20 lol thats what we all though :P 03:22 whats with the chat welcome at the top? 03:23 I put that there lol 03:23 it's running off the right side of the damn screen lol 03:23 fullscreen isn't something ppl normally use on chat :P 03:24 sorry about that, I'm guessing you are using a mobile lol 03:24 it looks fine on my laptop screen :P 03:24 Minimized? 03:24 I'm on a laptop 03:24 oh right 03:24 Munch, check my post on np ;D 03:25 oh crap lol 03:25 i'll bb then i guess lol gotta look at this 03:25 Thread:1243 03:25 LMAO 03:25 xd 03:26 @saru: was that a little much? XD 03:27 It was comedy gold (Y) 03:28 Im sure if you called him ttf he would of got mad 03:28 lol 03:28 I'm not that mean :P 03:28 pls kudos mah post on narutopedia :3 03:29 I oppose that shit though lol 03:29 :P 03:29 problem is that chat there is dead xD 03:29 u kinda supported and opposed 03:29 Because you've done so much for this wiki i will 03:30 I wont cuz the intro :P 03:30 xD 03:30 well, I have to be neutral Munch xD 03:30 You damned liar you 03:31 xD 03:32 This thread caught my eye when I was browsing here to read up on the episodes I've missed. 03:32 ^ lol 03:32 liar 03:32 you were snooping 03:32 well u got my kudos. not that they matter any 03:33 xD 03:34 well you are right... xD 03:34 I had to give an excuse for why I was posting xD 03:34 ik lol 03:35 Not that anyone believes it but an excuse is an excuse i guess. If i didn't fall for it then no one did. Maybe Paladin 03:35 xd 03:35 He got 6 months lol 03:35 Finally!!! 03:36 Its a Christmas miracle indeed. 03:36 6 months is still not infinite ;) 03:36 Paladin has no reason to contribute to NP and he should be infinite blocked lol 03:36 ah well 03:36 I heard omo isn't getting that novel anymore. what a troll 03:37 call omo out for that munch 03:37 giving our hopes up :/ 03:38 xd 03:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D61dV18TNE 03:38 ^ watch the whole thing lol 03:38 @saru: Didn't you? 03:38 kinda :p 03:39 i did 03:39 game grumps are pretty funny 03:39 mhm 03:41 what u doing munch? 03:41 brb 03:42 http://haganai.wikia.com/wiki/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai_Wiki 03:42 xD 03:42 haganai xD 03:42 mhmm 03:43 I'm guessing you just know what it means lol 03:43 ? 03:44 o/ SajuukBot 03:45 lel 03:45 =3 03:48 . 03:49 o/ 03:49 o/ 03:50 o/ 03:50 Guys im really sorry for my grammar and stance on fanon. 03:50 Im a monster :/ 03:50 ^ lmfao XD 03:51 I mean. You can't even spell Sarutobi m8 :P 03:51 xD 03:52 lmao 03:52 I wanted that name so badly :/ 03:53 Don't you still have your one free name change? 03:53 I know we talked about this a long time ago lol 03:53 At least my grammar is better than Sajuuk's 03:53 He couldn't even spell SuperSaiyan :P 03:54 i do, but "Sarutobi" is taken 03:54 Maybe he doesn't like dbz 03:54 so just use "Asumadied, konohamaru sucks, and hiruzens a monkey" 03:55 *It was a joke about his username :/ 03:55 ik o_o 03:55 xD 03:55 w:c:naruto:User:Asuma 03:55 lol 03:55 such a waste 03:56 Asuzen Sarutobi 03:56 :p 03:56 Asukozen 03:56 :P 03:56 i like tht lol 03:56 w:c:user:User:Snapper2IsADumbFucker 03:56 XD 03:57 ROFL 03:57 ^ you can make any one u want lol 03:57 That's not a legit account 03:57 wanna see a legit account 03:58 http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User:Munch_is_a_bitch 03:58 test 03:58 xD 03:58 :p 03:58 lol 03:58 http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User:MunchIsAFag 03:59 http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User:MunchIsStillAFag 03:59 Its a popular name :P 03:59 XD 03:59 xD 03:59 w:c:naruto:User:Snapper2IsACunt 03:59 XD 03:59 lol 04:01 Munch i love how everybody was fine with those team articles on narutopedia, but http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASnapper2IsACunt deleted them anyway 04:02 XD 04:02 ah well 04:03 I hate him rn 04:03 (Y) 04:03 but team shiore can stay 04:03 wth :/ 04:03 and all them academy students lol 04:03 Snapper is crazy 04:03 im sure its a matter of time before he tags it 04:03 i questioned him about it 04:03 No consensus was reached 04:03 oh really 04:03 they are staying 04:04 cause he's a **** 04:05 There already deleted :/ 04:05 why was team shigeri changed again? 04:05 idk 04:05 No clue, ask Jace to chance it back 04:05 NP has gone to shits 04:06 We had to bring the matter up on the talk page to change it and Snapper disagrees with the majority and changes it.... 04:06 abuse of tools much 04:06 Call him out on it munch :P 04:06 I did call him out plenty of times. Look at all those deleted talk page :p 04:06 *pages 04:07 especially team kegons 04:07 He was legit the only 1 who wanted it deleted and since he has the tools, we have no say in the matter 04:08 mhmm 04:08 Fight the power (Y) 04:09 nope. i have none. i'm done 04:09 if he says it doesn't belong then it doesn't belong. 04:09 i'll adopt the wikia in ten years and change everything :p 04:09 xD 04:09 xd xd xd 04:09 Dan doesn't care either does he xD 04:09 ^ 04:10 ^ 04:10 Night guys o/ 04:10 o/ 04:10 love you 04:10 jk :P 04:10 :/ 04:11 oh crap 04:11 night Saru =3 04:11 Illuminati confirmed 04:11 lol later o/ 04:11 o/ 04:15 imma get going too. cya 05:50 Gouenji o/ 05:51 annoyingly, Omojuze left the wiki -_- 06:04 Will they look the same as the current ones? 06:04 probably 06:05 closer to Template:Infobox/Chapter :P 06:07 Ah I like the design of the current ones imo 06:07 I can get the automatic boxes as close as possible to the existing ones 06:07 the auto boxes will probably be a bit wider in spacing tho 06:07 just a tad, not massive tho :P 06:08 not like the old character infobox, probably about a third of the size 06:08 wut no bot 06:08 -_- 06:10 it ended up being connected to another chat. dumb chat script lol 06:10 Alright well tell me when it's done c: 06:11 alright :) 06:11 I'm probably going to make you or Saru a sysop 06:11 though I'm not sure yet about that ;D 06:12 I don't mind tbh, maybe it's best to go with Saru 06:13 I may just switch your chat mod flag with rollback at some point too :P 06:14 That's fine by me \o 06:16 I'm gonna go bruh, been a long day and I'm kinda tired 06:16 alrighty 06:16 I hope you're feeling better too o/ 06:16 hopefully speak tomorrow! 06:16 and yeah, I'm feeling far better, if only quite tired :( 06:16 Yeah I'll be here for a bit tomorro tho I got work c: 06:16 Good good 06:17 See ya o/ 2015 11 06